


Smut!LevixReader : Be my good girl?

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Series: Attack On Self Gratification [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Crush, Domination, F/M, Fantasy, Feels, Fetish, Fluff, Kink, Love, NSFW, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Submission, baby girl - Freeform, daddy dom, sexual dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been at the Scouting Legion encampment for a while now. Where you have become close friends with Hange and she learns of your crush on Corporal Levi! She tells you that Levi has recently inquired about you. Which sets your mind a buzz. Especially when he invites you to dine with him! That's not where it ends though. Levi hears you are a 'good girl' and he wants to reward you for being such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at doing any sort of ()XReader. I hope that you enjoy it! This will be a story in a series of others in the SNK universe. All of them focusing on different characters and their relationships with you.
> 
> However, I wanted to make a different kind of '()XReader Series'. I think a lot of the other ones are cute and very creative. But they left me hanging. Also kind of annoyed me. They hinted at sexual relations, but never explored them fully. That is what I plan to do with mine. Give you the fulfillment of your fantasy's desire.

You have been at the Scouting Legion encampment for a few months now. Everything seems to be going great so far. Well, except when it comes to killing titans. Maybe even mucking out a horse stall or two in the heat of midday. Phewy! What do they feed those animals anyway? All in all they are jobs that must get done. Not much use in complaining about.

'Its all worth it', you think to yourself, as you see your crush walk by. None other than the Corporal Levi and he is walking next to Commander Erwin Smith. The two of them nod in your direction and Erwin is the one who greets you, "Good afternoon (f/n)." 

You nod in return and say, "Good afternoon to you as well Commander." A seemingly cheery tone in your voice. You notice that Levi's eyes are lingering on you a little longer than normal. It makes you wonder if you have something on you - subconsciously looking at your outfit and wiping at your face. As fingers run through your hair to make sure its not work matted. Levi smirks at you and turns his attention back to the Commander.

'Oh god! How embarrassing.' The thoughts cross your mind. If nothing was wrong with your appearance. You just made yourself seem like an idiot if you had to check! Hopefully its something he forgets as soon as he sees.

Levi's firm ass starting to go out of view, as Erwin leads him to turn a corner - heading towards where Hange keeps her "precious" experiments. A slight shiver of fear crawls up your spine. Knowing that you are in such proximity of those creatures! At least the World's Strongest is over there. It puts you somewhat at ease.

XXXX

"This water feels so good!" Hange squeals as she suds up her banging body. Hey! Even if you have your heart set on the Corporal. There is no denying Hange is worth admiration. "Sooo Levi asked after you today (f/n)." Hange tells you as you rinse your hair out. The surprise that he would even do such a thing - makes you almost tilt backward and fall.

"Wha-what did he want to know?" You ask straightening your composure and grab for the conditioner. Its taking all your willpower to come off as nonchalant and you are failing miserably. Hange notices this and gives you a sly smile, knowing what's up.

"Oh. Not *too* much, ya'know. Just was asking what kind of soldier you were." She said turning off the water for her shower head. As you continued to rinse out your hair before doing the same. Once the water is off. Hange hands you a towel and you mumble 'Thanks'. "I told him you were pretty decent and you seem to be reliable. Clearly dedicated. He seemed to like that."

Levi seemed to like hearing about you? Thankfully you hide your face with the towel, as you pretend to aggressively dry your hair. Because you are beyond flushed at this information!

You hear Hange's clothes rustling as she puts them on. They are her casual clothing since you two are off duty.

"So..uhmm...do you happen to like the Corporal? Not that its any of my business (f/n)." She asks after you set the towel down and hurriedly clothe yourself -feeling rather famished and not wanting to miss dinner. But the question seems to make you pause mid dress.

"I..mean...he's alright I guess..." You say trying to play it off some more. Yet you are mentally wincing at how that sounds. Smooth. Totally smooth.

"I knew it! (f/n) likes the Corporal!" Hange begins laughing holding her glasses in place.

"Will you please keep it down! I don't need anyone knowing my business!" You say playfully shoving her. Making her laugh so hard she snorts. And then you're both laughing. 

XXXX

All throughout dinner you sneak glances to a few tables over where Levi is sitting. Erwin, Hange, Petra, Oluo, and Moblit are over at that table as well. You mentally start cursing when Hange sees you catching a peak. She holds up a thumb and winks in your direction. Which makes Levi turn to look at whoever she's signaling to. His steely gaze locks with yours and suddenly he motions with a finger - for you to come over.

Not wanting to disobey an indirect order since you're off duty. And not wanting to anger the source of your affections. Not to mention you are suddenly a nervous wreck! You leave your tray for pick up and head over there immediately.

'Oh my god! What could he possibly want? Is he going to yell at me? Oh no, I can't handle this!' You cry out in your head, every step taking you closer to him. Even when seemingly expressionless. Those eyes are like liquid fire. You just can't take it.

"Corporal Levi." You salute him, the sound of your greeting grabs the other's at the tables attention. 

"Relax." The word comes out carefully as he considers his next ones. You hold your breath and do just as you are told. He notices at how quickly you obey. This seems to please him. Though he doesn't smile or even smirk. There is dancing amusement in his eyes. "(f/n) (l/n) I want you to sit with us. You are Hange's friend after all and from what I hear, a decent, *obeying*, model of a Scout." Then there was the smirk.

You notice that momentarily as Erwin chewed a bite of bread. That he knowingly smirked at the 'obeying' comment. As if he were privy to some sort of private joke pertaining to that singular word. It made you nervous. Not as nervous when you realize that the only seat open - is next to Levi!

Hange gives you a look as to say 'Woot! Go (f/n)!' and you suppress the urge to become flustered. You are next to the very living, breathing reason, why you would be blushing. Levi peers at you out of the corner of his eye. And you can't help but bite your lip and look away from his peaking gaze. Almost as if he were assessing you. But why? What was up with this near special treatment?

XXXX

It was nearing the end of dinner. You were wiping your eyes as Moblit finished telling a story. About when Oluo had slid off his horse and was carried several feet hanging by his ankle. The whole time you are having a giggle fit. Even though you don't want to become obnoxious to Levi. Oluo grabbing Petra by the hand (who too is laughing remembering) and proceeded to drag her off. Not wanting to be the spectacle of entertainment any longer. 

That also seemed to be the cue for everyone else to call it a night. They were the only ones left in the dining hall. All of the other Scouts had already headed back to their quarters. Hange stood by the doorway as Erwin walked past her. She was waiting on you and you knew it.

Levi still sat there next to you and not wanting to be rude, "Sir..Corporal Levi. Thank you for inviting me to join you all. I had a nice time, but I think Hange is waiting on me." You feel a hand grab your inner thigh and squeeze it firmly - a thumb rubbing before stopping. Firmly holding you in place.

"I will take (f/n) back to her quarters Hang. I want to chat with her a bit, didn't get much of an opportunity to." Levi looked at her with that blank uncaring stare. His hand giving another well placed squeeze on your thigh.

Hange looked at him unsure, "Just go already. (f/n)'s fine." He plainly stated and she looks at you before leaving too.

Alone. You are alone with Corporal Levi in the dining hall. And he's...he's..got a hand intimately on your leg. You stare at it in disbelief. Levi's thumb begins moving back and forth as he continues to hold it there. You look up into those grey eyes, not exactly sure what to do.

"Relax (f/n). You want this don't you?" Levi's voice was smooth. It was measured. "Do you think I am blind to how you react when you see me?" 

A small smirk parts his lips and his eyes go half lidded to seductively match them.

'This is a dream! A wonderful, wonderful, excruciatingly amazing dream! It has to be!' Your thoughts tell you over and over. Your heart working over time, your vocal chords twinging to speak. No sound comes out of them. It just makes the vein in your throat pulse visibly. 

You stiffen as Levi keeps his hand in place and leans over to kiss it gently. You feel the heat radiating off of him and you can smell him - spicy with a bit of woods. Your pulse quickens as you close your eyes. Levi can feel it with his lips. It makes you involuntary quiver, desperately wondering what he might do next.

The Corporal licks a warm stripe up your neck, stopping at your ear, and letting out a breathy sigh.

"I have a thing for good girls. The kind that..." Levi chuckled, his other hand sliding over the curve of your hip, and up the length of your side. It came to a rest under your heaving - longing chest. "...that take orders without question. It's something to be admired....desired really..." Another smirk that you feel against your ear.

You slowly turn your head to look at him. A breath you were going to exhale stays put inside your lungs. Because his expression is one of sensual dominance. Levi looking like a prowling wolf - majestic in all his glory.

Levi leans in savoring every inch closed between you two. Once a hairs breadth away, he turns his head, tenderly grazing his lips with yours, "Will you be my good girl (f/n)?"

"Yes." You say no longer hesitating and seal the deal with a hungry kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! After writing this. I can understand how complicated it is writing a sex scene in an ()XReader. I hope I did a mildly decent job.

It had been a few days since you have seen Levi. Although a kiss between you two transpired. Not to mention the Corporal asked you to be his 'good girl'. You willingly agreed to it upon being asked. You touch your lips with two fingers as you walk down the hall to your quarters. Remembering the distinctive rough feel, the taste of his tongue, and with what fervency there was behind it. 

Afterward, Levi, had stayed true to his word, and walked you back to your room. Before leaving to go to his own. The Corporal told you that he would be going to the capitol. It would only be for a few days. When he came back that he expected you to meet with him. 

You made sure to give him a quick, 'Yes Sir.' That had brought a small smile to his face. He leaned in and brushed his bottom lip against yours. You felt yourself relaxing into it. Levi chuckled as he pulled away and made to kiss your forehead instead, 'Goodnight (f/n).'

'Goodnight Corporal.' You had blushed furiously from the contact. Also from him teasing you with another kiss. Not fully entering your room until you had watched him walk away.

XXXX

When you enter your room, you just want to relax for a bit. It is still in the middle of the afternoon, but you had been relieved due to starting your shift in the wee hours. Now wondering how to go about spending your time. Hange had to go with them as well. 

So when she excitedly knocks on your door, "Hey (f/n)! Its Hang. Can I come in?!" You are ecstatic to see her because you missed her terribly. Secondly, if she is here. Then that means...Levi is too!

You hurriedly jump off of your bed that you momentarily had been lounging on. And quickly unlock the door for her. She embraces you the moment the door is opened. 

"Ah! How have you been (f/n)?" Hange squeezes you a final time, letting go, and entering your room. She plops down on your bed and straightens her glasses on her face.

"You have only been gone a few days. Sheesh." You start to laugh at her.

"So? Quite a bit can happen in a few days!" Hange nods to herself in agreement of her own words. "Hey. Yeah! Youre supposed to see Levi, right?" An eyebrow of hers quirks.

You start to wonder if telling her what occurred after she left the dining hall...was a good idea. Whether she is your best or whether she isn't. 

"Uhm." You rub an arm awkwardly. "I plan to do so. I am just so nervous Hang!" You tell her frustratedly. "What if he wants to..ya'know..."

Now you have done it. Hange jumps off of the bed and places a hand on each shoulder. Unlike Levi's commanding grip on your thigh. Hers is more delicate and well meaning in a friendly way. 

"Let me tell you something (f/n). I need you to listen closely." You nod letting her know you are paying attention. "Levi will *never* do anything to you. That you don't give consent to first or he *knows* from experience. That you will not deny to happen. If he does it."

"Okay. That's great to hear and all...I appreciate that..." You begin fumbling your words. "It just doesn't make me any less nervous..."

"Hmmm..." Hange frowns the corner of her mouth indenting as she does so. Causing a sort of dimple in her cheek as she thinks. "Maybe helping you get ready will boost some of your confidence."

You nod your head in agreement. Even though you know that your appearance or how you make yourself look. Isn't going to stop the fluttering of butterflies. But you know she is going to give you a make over anyway. Its a lot more easier to go along with it.

XXXX

"Levi is in his room reading a book!" Hange exclaims as she steps back inside your room. She went to make sure he was there and that he wasn't busy. So you stopping by wouldn't be inopportune.

You take a final look in the full length mirror. Already feeling the nervous energy refilling your veins. Its circulating with every breath and your chest feels heavy with it.

Hange did a decent job on getting you ready. Surprisingly nothing over the top and it was comfortable to wear. Most importantly it was modest and something that Levi would like at the same time.

A cute little sun dress, comfy flats, and a matching pair of white underwear. Hange did tease your hair a little bit and applied a minimal amount of makeup. Enough to make it seem like your features are naturally highlighted.

"You look so pretty (f/n)!" She giggled as she rested her head on your shoulder. Both of you staring back at your reflections - smiling. "Now off with you!" Hange perfected her posture and was practically shoving you out the door. " 'Good girls' don't dawdle!"

You give her a 'really?' look at her use of those words. She just shrugs and shuts the door before locking it. Keeping you from retreating to the confines of your room.

'Seriously Hang...' You think to yourself as you shake your head. 'Now off to see Levi I suppose...' You feel yourself swallowing and will your feet to move.

XXXX

'What is he expecting? How will I be his 'good girl'? I guess he will explain it to me or I will have to learn quickly. What if we wind up.." You are not far from his room. Only a few steps separating you from his door. 'Eventually we *will* do it..if not today...'

You knock on his door and it takes all you have to speak up, "Corporal Levi. Its (f/n), may I come in?"

Inside the room you hear his bed compress, from the pressure of sitting up, and then the sound of footsteps walking towards the door. You take in a deep breath and exhale to relax.

"(f/n) it's nice to see you promptly followed instruction." Levi's two silvery eyes looking into your (e/c) ones. "Please come inside."

As you walk inside his quarters, you feel his gaze running down your back, and it makes your spine feel tingly. Only in the best of ways. 

You hear the door shut and the lock slide into place. So not to seem rude you turn your attention to him. Not wanting to sit down anywhere without his permission. Or the courtesy is offered to you.

Levi seems pleased with your decision and he points to the bed seeing if you will follow a non verbal command. Which you do without hesitation. Sitting on the very edge of it.

"I hope your trip to the city went well." You say politely filling the somewhat at ease silence. Levi strides over to the bed and stands before you.

The Corporal's hand cups your chin, tilting your head back, so you can look up at him. His thumb running over your lip delicately. A small smirk tugs at his lips. Those eyes of liquid metal are just as playful.

"Yes. It went well more or less." The smirk grew and you began to feel your heart racing. Its pace only increasing when he used a leg to open both of yours. So he could stand firmly between them. Not once uncupping your chin nor unlocking his gaze.

You feel your body go flush with wanting heat. Desperately trying to unravel his next move. Everything taking an intense turn to the events.

XXXX

Levi using the earned space, pressing his hardened area against your dampening one, slowly grinding into it. Which made your clit throb and more juices were expelled from the building tension.

"However." A twinkle came to his eyes. "I could not stop thinking of my good girl back at camp." The thumb that caressed  
your lip was now probing your mouth. You instinctively licked the tip, feeling his manicured nail graze your tongue.

He chuckled at your action, "Did you think of me (f/n)?" You nod your head, slightly pulling back to answer him, "Yes Corporal Sir."

"In private address me as Levi. Unless I instruct you otherwise." Levi tells you as he leans in to your aching lips.

"Yes, Levi, understood." Is your response, you breathe in deeply, as his lips rest against yours.

"Mmm." He hums approvingly, you feel it, and it makes you want to lick his mouth. "That's a good girl, *my* good girl, (f/n)."

XXXX

Funny how you were so nervous to meet with Corporal Levi in private. Now all you wanted to do was tear off any garment separating his magnificent body from yours.

You melt when his lips finally crush against yours. Oh how this kiss is wickedly good compared to that benign one in the dining hall! Levi's lips constantly pulling yours apart, as his tongue rolls around with yours, and his teeth find themselves notching into your lip at intervals. 

Levi's hand that cupped your face - now cupping the back of your head. His other hand pressed against the mattress at your hip. Keeping him steady as he is still partially standing.

You nearly whine as he pulls away. Soon realizing that he is unbuttoning the front of your dress. You pause for a moment to watch him expose the beginnings of your skin underneath. Levi presses his lips into yours again, a hand sliding over your collar bone, down to cup a breast. The other hand still unbuttoning your outfit.

"I want you so badly (f/n)." Levi breathes catching his breath, pressing his forehead to yours, and staring into your eyes. Your dress completely undone, only needing to be shrugged off. Your shoes already discarded. Levi was barefoot while previously relaxing with his book.

You smile up at him, "I want you too Levi. Have for a long while now..." He smirks at your words and then steps away. You wonderingly look at him. Levi pulls his shirt off revealing a muscular chest nothing short of chiseled. All of his scars magnifying the masculine appeal. "Why don't you strip down as well."

It came off sounding more as a suggestion than a command. You stand slowly pulling off the dress which now resembled an open robe. 

"Mmm white undergarments..and they are pristine." Levi's eyes roam over you approvingly, he is bent over, pulling his pants down. All that is left is his boxer shorts. He takes your pause as hesitation, "If you don't want to. We don't have to. We can talk or something..."

"In the nude?" You giggle reaching behind you to unclasp your bra.

"You can remain in your adorable underwear and I can be the nude one." Levi mused as the boxers came off. Once they were off, his firm cock sprung out, and if you had paused before....

Then you were a frozen statue now. Levi was huge! How would he ever get that inside of you? The sound of your bra dropping to the ground snaps you back. You sheepishly smile and remove your last article of clothing - your panties.

XXXX

Levi crawls onto the bed, you watch as his ass is in the air, a clear view of his family jewels between his legs. Oh god! You have to remind yourself that this is really happening. It doesn't take long for you to accompany him.

The moment you are on his bed, he firmly grabs you by the hips, and lies you down underneath him. You tremble as he caresses your face, hand trailing down between your breasts, along your belly, coming to rest on your pussy. The palm on your pelvic bone, two fingers lazily circling your clit, and you moan with a small shudder.

"Already so wet for me. Mmmm (f/n) you must want me...terribly..." He leans down and licks the shell of your ear. Then huskily speaks, "*terribly* bad.." A middle finger dips inside you teasingly, as his forefinger still stimulates your swelling bud.

"Yes." The answer comes from you as a whimper. "Levi, I want you terribly, more than anything." You whimper again as he kisses your throat and he rubs your clit harder.

"More than anything, huh?" He cocks his head to lightly rake his top teeth, where your neck meets your shoulder. "Does this mean you will do anything I ask of you? Without doubt? Without question?"

"Oh yes!" You cry out as the two fingers that were stimulating you. Are now pumping in and out of you slowly. Steadily. Levi already pressing your sweet spot, when he reaches in, before pulling out. Repeating the process. "I will follow your every order. Every desire. Wha-wish!"

Levi's fingers now speeding up and causing your breasts to jiggle with each subsequent bounce. You feel hot all over,head is spinning from intoxicating pleasure, you can only focus on his voice.

"What I like to hear from my good girl." You are starting to tighten around his digits, he feels your pressure building from within, it won't be long til you gush, for the first times of many. "In return you will be awarded with my exclusive affections."

XXXX

Did this mean you were officially dating the Corporal? Fuck-- the train of thought escapes you. As your body tenses, toes curl, your breath hitching as you moan, "Oh! Oh my! Levi-- Oh~~~" Your eyes roll back, his fingers hammering away at your spot, and your back arches. A gush of warmth sprays his fingers.

"Ah, thats it, (f/n). Come for your lover." Levi kisses you deeply, your teeth clashing against his, a moan being muffled. Your hips rocking as your orgasm is rode out. Beginning to ebb.

Your arms wrap around his neck and he smiles against your lips.

"Does this mean you are as much mine. As I am as much yours?" You breathe heavily still dizzy post climax. His lips hungrily envelop yours. You feel his cock pressing against you - grinding against your soaking slit.

"Yes." Levi growled sexily and his tongue sought out to twine with yours. "As long as you are my obedient good girl, (f/n)."

Levi gripped his cock and with a masculine grunt, slams himself into your awaiting lovehole. Your head tilting back and you groan with surprise. Every single inch of you inside filled with Levi. So much so you feel as though you will burst at the seams.

"Mmmnng~ Levi...I always will be. If it means having you this way..Oh~~" You tell him the best you can. As he thrusts into you, hips rolling moderately, you still trying to accommodate his girth. 

"Oh (f/n)! You're so tight...I love it." Levi groans as he bends down and takes a nipple into his mouth. Your body reacts of its own volition, raising your chest, to his eager mouth.

His tongue swirling around, you can feel it slide against each raised bump of your areola. You run a hand through his hair, feeling the shaven part under your palm, your hand gripping the base of his hair.

You look down at him seeing him looking back up at you. A breath escapes your lips, as he closes his eyes, and clamps down tenderly, his lips clasping around your nipple.

XXXX

"Ha uh uh uhmmn~" You start to sweat, your body temperature peaked, and Levi is impaling you so roughly. You hear as well as feel his balls smacking you. 

Your two bodies are moving in sync like waves. Both of your chests meeting with each motion, hips kissing as they roll, and his cock stretching you. Your pussy clenching, releasing with every pump.

All you want to do is cry out his name over and over again forever. Levi kissing you with fervor, groaning your name, his body beginning to go taut even trembling. His perspiration slicking his body, and you feel like you're going to succumb.

"(f/n)" Levi purrs into your ear "Let go. Let it all go. Ah~"

You feel a warmth that started out as a tingle in your clit, spreading upward, and throughout the rest of your being. Your eyes close, head going back, you feel Levi's hands slide under your raising ass. Where he grips your ass cheeks, his thrusts becoming more possessive, and you start to whimper.

A wave of euphoria crashes over you and your hips rock up a final time, making your back bow.

"Levi. Levi. Levi--~!!!" Your orgasm floods out like a burst of heady bliss. Soon his thrusts are becoming erratic and he is ramming his cock so deeply its popping into your cervix.

"Mmmm...(f/n), my good girl, (f/n.)" You hear Levi panting as his body goes rigid, a final thrust, and his buried cock is twitching deeply within your tightened walls.

You half liddedly look through lust slitted eyes at him, your face blushed with pleasure, and your body spent from delicious completion. Levi's head is thrown back, Adam's apple in full view, you see his tongue dance across his teeth. And it is the most glorious sight you have ever seen. Levi spilling his seed inside of you.

Soon Levi looks down, his chest heaving, and you can hear him trying to regulate his breathing. He gives you a small smirk and bends down to kiss your lips, "You felt so amazing (f/n)."

Now all you want to do is hold him close, while you trace patterns on his back, and bask in the light of his incredible being. Trying to wrap your mind at how he became yours. Before he playfully complains about being dirty.

Which is exactly what you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular story is far from over. Your sexy romance with Levi will continue in a new chapter. And possibly become more erotic. Thank you all for being 'good Scouts' and being patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept updated on my works and whatnot. Then please 'SUBSCRIBE' to my AN journal: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Queenie's AN Journal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I want to thank my readership. You make what I do even more worthwhile. You inspire me to continue doing what I love. Please keep being awesome lovelies!


End file.
